Missing
by NancyMay
Summary: This story was commissioned by one of my pupils who asked if he could be in a story, so here it is. Kamrhan is spelt correctly for those of you wondering, and I'm hoping his mother agrees with the way I have portrayed him. I hope you enjoy it.


Summary: for those who have not read 'Of Children and Grandchildren...':

This story imagines what would have happened if Jack's girlfriend in S2 had not lost the baby she was carrying but left little Bobby, after Jack walks out on them, with a married Jean and Lucien when he was almost two years old. The Blake's then have their own child, Genevieve Matilda, known as Jenny and build a family with the two children, adopting Bobby and bringing him up as their own son.

There was a 'sister' story to this one, 'There's a new world somewhere..' an Alice story in which she married Frank Carlyle which also had a sequel, 'With you to hold my hand,' in which Alice was blessed with a daughter, Lucie-Jean. Then Rodger Corser left the series which left me with a dilemma and since then I have paired her up with Matthew, a rather good pairing in my eyes.

So, I have decided to imagine Frank has been killed, innocently in a road accident, leaving Alice with a child to raise. So back to work for Alice, not that she ever really left, and Jean babysitting.

This story is set six years later, Bobby is now eight and his sister, Jenny is six, Lucie-Jean is five.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby kicked stones as he walked back up the avenue to his home. Hands stuffed well into his pockets, he grumbled to himself that some people couldn't really call themselves friends if they left you at the park and took the ball away just because you scored more goals.

'Hullo,'

He spun round to an unfamiliar voice,

'What's your name?'

Leaning against a gate post was a strange boy, one he'd not seen before. He looked up, the house had recently been sold, this must be the new occupant.

'Bobby, Bobby Blake.' He went towards him, 'who're you?'

'Kamrhan,' the lad told him, 'we've just moved in.'

'Oh, right.' Bobby smiled.

'My mum's unpacking, she sent me out of the way.' Kamrhan looked glad to have someone to talk to, 'let's go and see if we can have some juice and biscuits.' His face lit up at the thought.

Bobby thought for a moment, he could go home where his mother was baking with his sister and Lucie-Jean, or he could make a new friend. Bobby had lost a lot of his shyness from his babyhood but still held back a little with strangers, still what harm could it do, just to have juice and a biscuit, his parents had brought him up to be polite and believe the best of people.

'Ok.' Bobby and Kamrhan ran up the drive to the back door and burst into the kitchen.

'Mum this is Bobby, my new friend!' Kamrhan shouted, 'can we have juice and biscuits?'

'Kam!' his mother threw her hands in the air in frustration, 'I haven't found the glasses yet!' She turned, 'Hello Bobby, nice to meet you, I'm Vicky.'

'Hello,' Bobby wasn't used to calling his friend's mothers by their first names so he left off that bit of the greeting. 'Can Kamrhan come to my house for a drink then, ma's baking biscuits with my sister and our friend.'

'Well,' Vicky stood and looked at the lad, he looked fairly respectable.

'We only live three doors up, my pa's a doctor.' Bobby hoped this information would give her confidence that he was a suitable friend for her son.

'Number seven?' Vicky smiled when Bobby nodded, 'alright then, but mind your manners, Kam.' She warned her son.

'I will.' Kamrhan rolled his eyes and the two boys shot off out of the door and up the road.

'Is your pa really a doctor?' Kamrhan asked, breathlessly, as they got to the house.

'Yes, and he works with the police.' Bobby led him round to the sun room and into the kitchen.

Jean and the girls had just finished washing up the baking things and two racks of freshly baked shortbread sat cooling.

'Hands off! Bobby.' Jenny squealed at her brother.

'Jenny, that's not nice.' Jean admonished her, 'but they are a bit too warm to eat just yet.' She smiled at her son, he got more and more like Jack as he grew.

'Ma, this is Kamrhan, he's moved into number one,' Bobby grinned, 'can we have a drink and a biscuit, please.'

'Hello, Kamrhan,' Jean smiled, 'I'm Mrs Blake. Come on in, we were just going to have a drink anyway.' She finished putting the pots away and got out four glasses and a cup and saucer for herself. While she waited for the kettle to boil for her tea she made up a jug of juice and put it on the table with the glasses. Looking at the boys' expectant faces she grinned and passed her hand over the shortbread to see how warm it was. Judging it to be just eatable she put five pieces on a plate and placed it just out of reach of the children sitting round the table.

'Does your pa really work with the police?' Kamrhan's eyes were wide, he found it hard to think what a doctor would do with the police.

'Yep. He goes and looks at dead bodies and tries to work out why they've died.' Bobby puffed up with pride, 'gets 'em too, most of the time. Aunty Alice helps him.'

'Wow.' Kamrhan's eyes almost popped out of his head, a deep chocolate brown, in stark contrast to the blue eyed children around him, Jean grinned. Bobby adored his father, had declared very young that he wanted to help people like papa and would hang on his every word when he answered a question for him.

Jean sat down and poured her tea and the children's juice. Then she passed the shortbread round, first Kamrhan, as he was the guest, then the girls and finally Bobby. Everybody said how lovely and buttery the snack was, Kamrhan's eyes closed in a moment of bliss.

'Oh, Mrs Blake,' a huge cheeky grin spread over his face, 'that is delicious.'

'I'm glad you like it, Kamrhan.' She accepted the compliment, 'would you like to take a couple of pieces home.'

'Really?' Kamrhan had learned to use his eyes to great effect, what is mother would described as his 'puppy dog look'.

'Yes, really.' She laughed at him. She had a feeling she would see a lot of him, but she could also see he could be mischievous.

'I smell shortbread,' a deep voice from the hall announced.

'We're in the kitchen, papa.' Jenny giggled back.

'Good, I'm glad you haven't been baking in the study.' Lucien appeared at the hatch and smiled at the sight before him, and noticed a new face.

'Silly Uncle Lucien.' Lucie-Jean sighed. So like her mother, thought Jean.

'I see we have a guest,' Lucien bent down to kiss Jean's cheek.

'This is Kamrhan,' Jean introduced the boy, 'Bobby brought him round.'

'He's just moved into number one, but his mum is busy unpacking.' Bobby smiled as his father ruffled his head and kissed the little girls.

'Nice to meet you, Kamrhan,' he held out his hand. Kamrhan gave it a proper firm shake that made Lucien raise his eyebrows. Most children gave just a timid touch.

'Hello, Dr Blake.' Kamrhan wasn't in the least bit shy and he was fascinated by what Bobby had told him about his father.

'I'll get lunch started,' Jean stood up and took her cup to the sink, 'are you going to stay, Kamrhan?'

He thought about it, if her lunch was anything like her shortbread...

'I'd better not,' He gave her that cheeky grin again, 'mum won't be too pleased. Thank you for the drink and the shortbread.' He put his glass and plate on the sink, as he had seen the other children do and Bobby showed him out,

'See you.' He said as he closed the door.

'You bet,' Kamrhan gave him a thumbs up sign and disappeared down the drive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vicky was just putting a sandwich and drink out for her son when he burst in through the door.

'lo mum,' he wrapped his arms round her.

'Oh so you're back then,' she teased, 'empty belly?'

'A bit.' Kamrhan sat down, 'Bobby's mum gave us juice and shortbread, I've got some for you.' He put the two biscuits in their paper on the table. 'It's really good.'

'And you didn't eat it on the way?' She ruffled his hair, 'well that makes a change.'

Kamrhan tucked into his sandwich and tried to grin with his mouthful.

'I hope you said thank you.' She eyed him, excitement could cause her son to forget himself some times, he was a bit of a live wire.

He nodded, his eyes told her that was a silly question.

Kamrhan emptied his mouth, 'Bobby's dad works with the police too, he finds out how people have died, and his Aunty Alice, but I didn't see her.' He gulped down his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, 'his sister's a bit bossy.' He declared.

Vicky rolled her eyes, Kam could be direct. 'Try the shortbread, mum,' He urged, unwrapping the neat parcel and pushing it towards her.

Vicky did as asked and agreed it was delicious, she let Kam finish the second piece.

'I must get the recipe.' She teased.

'Come on, mum.' Kamrhan giggled, 'you know the last time you baked biscuits you nearly burnt down the kitchen!'

'I was distracted!' She put her forehead on his and gazed into those brown eyes that almost always caused her to forgive her son's transgressions, 'Somebody,' she raised her eyebrows, 'decided to try and parachute off the back of the couch with a blanket!'

Kamrhan laughed, remembering the nose bleed and bruised forehead he had got in return for his innocent play, he was only four at the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school holidays were over, Bobby was going back to school and on the suggestion of his mother, Vicky had enrolled Kamrhan in the same school. The two boys got on well and hadn't got into too much trouble in the short time they had known each other. Vicky felt Bobby was a calming influence on her son. They had climbed trees and scraped knees, played football in the garden and broken two windows, one each. Vicky felt she had got off lightly. knowing Kamrhan. Bobby had shown Kam round Ballarat, the park, the best places to hide, he'd introduced him to Uncle Matthew; Matthew Lawson, Superintendant of Police; and he'd met Alice Carlyle, Lucie-Jean's mother. He thought she was a bit fierce at first, until he got used to her and saw how much she loved her daughter. Bobby had also pointed out Mr Tyneman and said best keep out of his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamrhan, being a year older than Bobby was in a different class but Bobby was able to look out for him at playtimes. Kam's boisterous nature was bound to get him into trouble and he had trouble concentrating in class, resulting in him being sent to the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster did not tolerate noisiness in classes or cheek. Kamrhan would have to learn to keep quiet and keep his head down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamrhan had been at the school for a couple of weeks, he had been to see the Headmaster four times, his mother had been called to the school on two occasions and had pleaded his case. Kam was put into a different class with a teacher who had more experience of high spirited boys and was able to channel his energy into his work, giving him more practical methods to do his tasks.

A quiet maths session was suddenly punctuated by shouts in the corridor. Teachers were calling for Lucie-Jean Carlyle. Heads poked into classrooms, had anybody seen her since playtime?

A child in Kamrhan's class put up her hand and said she had seen Lucie-Jean surrounded by other girls, teasing her about her father.

An hour into the search she still couldn't be found. Alice had been called to the school and informed that her daughter was, apparently, missing. Alice knew that if her daughter was in trouble she would go home or to the Blake's. A phone call to the Blake's was not answered, Mrs Blake must be out. The police were called, she was not at home, or in the Blake's garden.

The rest of the children were sent home, Kam went with Bobby, Dr Blake collected the boys and Jenny, and Alice, by now distraught.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien sent the children into the studio to play or read while he dealt with Alice.

'Lucien,' she sobbed, 'why is my life a series of messes?'

'Alice, calm down,' Lucien poured her a whisky, which she gulped down, 'she's probably got her own secret spot. Your life is not a series of messes.'

'No?!' She coughed, 'an abused child, attacked at university, nearly lose my life and that of my baby's and then my husband dies, you couldn't make it up.'

Put like that, Lucien had to agree she had had some pretty bad luck for one person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day wore on, Lucie-Jean could not be found, a city wide search was underway, every place was searched.

Kamrhan went home, he didn't like that a five year old had been so upset by other children she had felt she had to run away, and all through the day he had tried to think where she could have gone.

Vicky put him to bed and told him everything would be alright, not to worry.

He lay there staring at the ceiling.

'Lucie-Jean,' he whispered to himself, 'where are you?'

He couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and slipped on a pair of trousers and a sweater over his pyjamas and took his torch out from under his pillow. No sneaky reading of comics tonight. He could hear his mum snoring in her room and tiptoed down stairs, grabbing a coat on the way, and he was out of the door, closing it quietly.

During the holidays, he, Bobby and some others had played down by Lake Wendouree, in the trees there. They had built a den and told the girls what they had been up to, to make them jealous really, but Kamrhan had an idea.

The only light he had was from the moon and stars, he daren't use his torch, not yet. He dodged the other search parties, he didn't want to bump into Dr Blake or Superintendant Lawson and soon found himself in the trees. Nobody else seemed to be searching in there so he took the risk and turned on his torch. Being very careful not to trip over roots and broken branches, Kamrhan made his way to the spot they had built the den. It took a while, it was so very different in the dark but there it was and in the eerie silence he heard whimpering.

'Lucie-Jean,' he whispered, 'Lucie-Jean is that you?'

'Kammi,' she sniffed, 'Kammi, I want mummy.'

He didn't mind she called him 'Kammi,' for once, he was just glad he had found her.

In the den, in the torchlight she cut a pathetic figure. Her face was streaked with dirty tears, she had scraped her knees and torn her clothes.

'Why didn't you go home?' He took off the coat and wrapped it round her, 'or to Aunty Jean's?'

'They'd send me back to school,' She cuddled into her friend, 'I don't like it there, they say nasty things about my daddy, that he didn't really die, that he left mummy and me.'

'Come on.' Kamrhan stood up and held out his hand, 'let's go to Aunty Jean's. Your mummy's there.'

By the time Kamrhan had led the little girl out of the trees the search party had left and gone on somewhere else. It was a long walk back to the Blake's and part of Kamrhan wished a police car would pass them, or a search party, but they didn't so they had to walk. At one point Kamrhan gave the tired little girl a piggy-back, he figured it would be quicker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean opened her eyes, was that a knock on the door, she blinked, there it was again. She got out of bed, and put on her robe.

She didn't like opening the door at night when Lucien was out, but this time,

'Kamrhan! Lucie-Jean!' A loud whisper, but enough to disturb Alice in the guest room, the mild sedation Lucien had given her was wearing off.

Jean pulled the children inside as Alice came up behind her.

Lucie-Jean blinked in the hall light, 'Mummy.' Alice swept her up into her arms alternately saying her name and kissing her all over.

Jean stood with her hand on Kamrhan's shoulder, 'How did you find her?' They went into the kitchen where Jean set about making hot chocolate for the children.

'I couldn't sleep, I just kept wondering where she would hide.' Kamrhan sat down, rubbing his eyes, 'Do you remember me and Bobby and some others building a den down by the lake?'

'Yes' Jean set a steaming mug in front of him and one for Lucie-Jean, cuddled up on her mother's lap, 'you teased the girls about it.'

'Well, that's where I found her.' He sipped the drink.

'Kamrhan,' Alice whispered, 'how can I ever thank you?' She brushed tears off her face.

Kamrhan just shrugged his shoulders, he just did what he thought was right, 'You could make sure mum doesn't kill me, for being out at night.' He suggested.

'Oh, I'll certainly do that.' Alice smiled.

'Talking of which, I'd better make some calls, one to your mum, Kam and one to the station.' Jean went to the study.

Vicky was understandably annoyed with her son for sneaking out of bed, but as he had found the missing child and was alright, she said she'd forgive him, this time. Jean told her Dr Blake would drop him home, probably in the morning.

Ned Simmons took the call at the station and got a message through the car radios to the search parties.

Jean went back into the kitchen with a pair of Jenny's pyjamas for Lucie-Jean, Alice washed her skinned knees and dirty face with warm water and changed her. She took her into the guest room and pulled her into bed with her where they both feel into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Jean offered Kamrhan a pair of Bobby's pyjamas but when he revealed he still had his own under his clothes she smiled and took him upstairs to sleep in the spare room next to his friend's. She watched him push his thumb into his mouth and fold his ear in on itself, she smiled as she closed the door.

Lucien arrived back as Jean was washing the two mugs and crept up behind her to wrap his arms round her and kiss her cheek.

'How was she found?' He asked.

'It's late, come to bed and I'll tell you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vicky arrived the next morning while everyone was having a late breakfast. She grinned at her son, happily tucking into eggs, bacon and toast.

'Sit down, Vicky,' Jean pulled a chair out for her, next to Kamrhan and poured her some tea.

'Quite the little hero,' Lucien swallowed a mouthful of toast, 'you should be very proud of him.'

'I am, but, honestly, Kam, did you have to go sneaking out at night?' She looked at him, his wide eyed innocent face, hair sticking up in all directions, 'I could have come and helped, you know.'

'Sorry, mum.' Kam wiped the last of his egg up off the plate with a piece of toast, 'it just came to me.'

'I'm just extremely grateful to you, Kamrhan.' Alice said, softly, 'Lucie-Jean is all I have left of my late husband. She has told me why she ran away, some people just like to make others feel bad. I'll be speaking to the school about this.'

''S'ok,' Kam said, he agreed with her, 'but if it happens again, Lucie-Jean, you come and find me 'n' Bobby, we'll sort it out.' He turned to his friend, 'Won't we?'

'You bet.' Bobby agreed, firmly.

'No fighting, either of you,' Lucien warned.

'No pa.'

'No doctor.'

'Kamrhan,' Alice had been thinking of a way to reward him, he had asked her something when she had done the last autopsy, and she had denied the request. 'You asked me if you could come into the morgue one day, preferably when I'm working and I said no. Well, if your mum doesn't mind, next time I'm working on a body, you can come and have a look.'

'Really?' His eyes lit up and his cheeky grin appeared, 'Wow! Thanks.'

Vicky went a little pale, she knew what Dr Carlyle did and she was sure her son would probably faint, but if it satisfied his curiosity,

'On your head be it, Dr Carlyle.' Was all she could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I wonder how Kam got on in autopsy? This is the end of this story.

I must just say Kam has a heart of gold and is boisterous, just two of his characteristics I chose to use in this story,

I may well fill in the gap with Alice and Frank, having alluded to it in the summary at the beginning.


End file.
